Ryūketsu no Akoima
by Kuzama
Summary: A young boy awakes by a river, with no memory of who he is. When some men start to chase him, he meets Ito, Shinji, and Ryuu who are samurai.
1. Chapter 1  The Begining

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

_I ran, down the long narrow road. They were chasing me, they wanted something. What, I didn't know. All I did know is that I was to run, and not to stop. Not to let them catch me. I remember, losing them behind a building, I leaned on the side of that building, gasping for what breath I had left in me. Then, I bumped into a basket, causing it to fall. I heard them, coming my way. I wanted to dash out of there, but my body wouldn't move. As they turned the corner, my heart raced. Then, I remember the slash of katana's. Peering from the side of the building, there stood three men. One with his katana over the bloody body of one of the men that had chased me before. The katana's blade was covered in blood, the blood of the man. Looking at me, one of them, the one who looked to be the leader of that 'group' told me to come out. I did, and I remember him asking me all these questions like, "Why where they after you?" "Who are you?" but, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know who I was. When I told them, the 'leader' told me to come with them, and if I refused, they would kill me. So, I went with them, only for me to end up at their 'base'. That's where it all began._

Three days have passed since then, when I got there that night, they told me there names, and told me I was to stay here till told to leave or if I was to die. It confused me but truth be told, everything confused me right now, I didn't know who I was, where I was from, why they were chasing me, I knew nothing. But, they 'leader' of that group, was really the 3rd district captain, named Ito Yanai, and the two men with him were his lieutenants, Shinji Katashi and Ryuu Ko, I still have yet to meet the other captains and lieutenants.

Shinji walks down the hallway towards my room, siding the door open, he steps in. "Tonight you're to come with me to meet with the other captains and talk about how you lost your memory and why those men could have been after you, Ok?" He says in a laid back tone. I nod my head in agreement, not really sure what to say, or if I should say anything at all. Shinji steps out of the room and back into the hallway, walking away.

About 4 hours later, Shinji stood outside my room, waiting for me to come. I immediately get up and side the door open, walking out of my room and following Shinji down the dark hallways, only a few laps lit lighting the way. I stayed close to him, a bit afraid of this big place. When we got to the conference room, we both stepped in. I took a seat on the ground in front of the two men, Shinji taking a seat in the back of the room. The two men included Ito-san the other must have been their 'head-captain'. Looking at me he began to speak, "What do you remember? Tell us everything you know from before you met up with Ito." He spoke in a clear, loud, manner. "I remember, waking up by this river. I stood up and simply walked to the village that was next to it. When I got there, these two men looked at me and I felt something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure if they were just looking at me or what. So I just continued to walk down the main road, but then I realized they were following me. When I started to run, they followed. They got ahold of me once and asked me if I knew where _it_ was. I asked them was _it_ was, but they didn't answer they just told me to stop playing games with them and to tell them. When I said I didn't know. That's when they decided to try and catch me. I luckily got out of their grip and started to run away from them. They were following me then, and that's when I tried to hide myself from them and I see that they killed one of the men." I tell them. Ito nodded, thinking about what I had told him. "I see, I'll let you live for now, but if word gets out about us killing civilians it's will be bad, so you are to stay here from now on." The 'head-captain' said, "My name is Akai Kioshi, call me Kioshi though." Akai added. "Thank you, Kioshi…" I say bowing down. "You may now return to your room." Akai said, looking at me then at Shinji. Shinji got up and walked over to me, "Come, you're to return to your room now." Shinji said sliding the door open. I followed him out and shut the door behind me. Following him back to my room, He mumbled, "You're lucky to have not been punished." Once in my room again, I laid down on the white sheet I had laid on the floor, covering myself with another blanket and resting my head on the small pillow I had, drifting into sleep fast.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragon Spirit

Chapter 2 - The Dragon Spirit

The next day, I wake up to an argument between someone and someone else. I got up, and walked over to the window in my room. As I peer out, I see two men, one quiet but he seemed annoyed, the other man was blabbering about something. I kind of found it funny, laughing quietly to myself, as I continued to watch what was going on. Just then the silent man drew his katana, "One fight..." He quietly said. The man, who was blabbering, had stopped. He smirked and drew his katana too. Once both blades were drawn, the silent man attacked the other one. The other man blocked, and then attacked the other. With a swift movement of his katana, he knocked the others katana out of his hand, slightly cutting the guys hand. I was amazed by what happened, I didn't even see what had fully happened. "Those two always fight like that." The sound of a familiar voice arose. Looking down I see Shinji sitting there, also watching the two. "H-how long have you been there?" I ask, looking down at him. "Sorry if I scared you. I've been here all morning." Shinji said releasing a yawn. Getting up he rustled my already mess hair, "It's time to eat. Let me get your food. You stay here like a good little girl." He said while walking down the hall. My eyes widened, he knew I was a girl, though I didn't look like one at all right now. I hadn't even told them I was, I wasn't really planning on ether. I stepped away from the window, and closed it.

Sitting down, on the cold wood, I waited for my food. A few minutes had passed then, I heard someone walking my way. Sliding my room door open, Shinji walked with, with a tray in his right hand. On the tray were white rice, soup, and a pair of chop-sticks. He then set the tray down in front of me, "Eat up..." Shinji said, sitting in front of me. I nod and start to eat. I took a bite of the rice, it tasted great. "This is good…." I said quietly, taking another bite. "That's good, guess I really am a good cook just like Ryuu said." Shinji said. After I ate all the food, he took the tray up and left the room again. I waited for him to get back. There was something I wanted to ask him…

The same steps I heard before. As I hear them walk down the hall, towards my room, I got up. They didn't seem to stop near my room. I then walked over to the window, opening it, Shinji and Ryuu, walking past my room. "Excuse me, Shinji…." I say quietly, but Shinji heard me. He turned around to look at me, "Yes…?" He asked. "Umm, do, you think there's something I can help with, like maybe cleaning…?" I ask shy and quietly. "Akai and Ito told me not to tell you leave your room at all. You would have to ask them." Shinji said, "I could ask for you though…" He added. "We are low on helpers around here…" Ryuu said in a low calm tone. "Thank you." I say bowing, "I just feel like I should help with something…" Shinji shakes his head a little, "There is no real reason for you to help around here, but if you want to I'll be sure and ask Ito." Shinji says, starting down the hallway again. I smile, happy he would ask. I really didn't mind being in my room the whole day, but I for letting me stay here, there must be something for me to do except for sitting around me room all day. Ryuu didn't go with Shinji though, just noticing that I ask, "Why aren't you going?" He turns to look at me, leaning on a wooden pillar in front of my window, "Someone needs to keep an eye on you, though I don't think you would try to escape." He said looking at her, with his beautiful, fully green-yellow eyes. I smile a little, I nod my head, "Yeah, I wouldn't. I have no place to go to, or call home. So I have no real reason to try and get away." I say. Ryuu says nothing for a minute, he just looks at me. As I look at him, I see a dragon-like spirit floating around him. Blinking, it was gone. I shake my head a little. With a confused look on my face, Ryuu notices, "Is something wrong?" Ryuu asks, stepping forward towards me. I nod my head, "Yeah…" I say in a frantic tone. "If you say so…" Ryuu said turning around sitting on the edge of the hallways facing a grassy area, with a pond and a few trees and bushes in it. I sigh and walk away from the window. I walk over to my bed and sit next to it. It was pretty much silent between us the rest of the time.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her Ryuu." That voice, it sounded like, Ito, but I wasn't sure if it really was, I turn around and look out my open window from where I sat. I see Ito and Shinji standing out there. It had been about 15 minutes since Shinji went to talk with Ito, but it ends up Ito comes here. I wasn't sure if I was in trouble for asking something or what so I sat there, dead silent waiting. As my room door slid open, Ito, Shinji, and Ryuu stepped in, Ito sitting in front of me. Shinji closing the door behind him, and sitting next to Ito. Ryuu sat on the other side of Ito. "I heard from Shinji you wanted to help around here…" Ito said in a loud and clear way. "U-um yes, I do. I'm sorry if I made you mad or…" I said, but was interrupted by Ito, "You may help with sweeping, Shinji agreed to also sweep so he could keep an eye on you." Ito said in less of a loud scary way. I look at Shinji, He just smiles at me. "T-thank you." I say smiling. "This is the only reason you'll be let out of your room, keep that in mind." Ito says as he gets up, sliding the door open he walks out and shuts it behind him. Shinji and Ryuu just watched as he left, "He's really a nice person, there's no need to be so scared around him." Shinji said with a slight smirk on his face. "How, did you know I was scared?" I ask turning my head a little. "Easy, your body language." Shinji said getting up, and walking to the door, "If you want to sweep, I suggest you come with me…" Shinji said as he slid the door open. I quickly got up and followed him. Ryuu watched me follow Shinji, still thinking about what had happened before, when she looked at him and seemed surprised by something. '_Could it have been?_'_ 'No, she couldn't have. No human can see them…' _He thought, getting up and walking out, shutting the door behind him, still thinking about it.

Following Shinji, we walked to the front of the hideout. Grabbing two brooms he handed me one. "Time to get sweeping…" He said in a non-enthusiastic way. I giggled, "Well now doesn't someone seem happy to be cleaning. I'm sorry to make you sweep with me." I say, as I start to sweep the leafs from the ground. Shinji also started to sweep, he didn't look like one who would sweep and not slack off, but he didn't. He swept just as good as I did. When we were done with the front, it was time to eat dinner.

Walking me to my room and giving me my food, he left to go eat with the others. While eating, I felt as if someone or thing was in here. Looking around I saw nothing. A little frightened I stopped eating. As much as I wanted to leave and get Shinji, I knew they would be mad if I left or they would think I'm trying to escape and kill me, and I don't even know where they are right now. I continued to look around, there curled up, it looked like a spirit. It must have been, it was see threw. With its fully green-yellow eyes that appeared to glow. It reminded me of Ryuu for some odd reason. Uncurling it floated around me. "Wait are you the same spirit-thing I saw before?" I ask it tilting my head a little. The spirit stared at me with big eyes and it's mouth open, tilting it's head. Overtaken by its cuteness, I laughed. "You're really cute." I say smiling at it. I wasn't afraid of the little dragon spirit anymore, though I was still curious to know if it was the same one from before. The only thing is, the other one was bigger and more, scary looking. This one is cute and small. I don't think they are the same ones from before.

After a few minutes of talking with the dragon spirit, he disappeared. _"I was really talking to a spirit…'_ I think shaking my head, "If I told Shinji or Ryuu, they would think I'm crazy without a doubt." I say to myself sighing. I them continued to eat, like nothing had happened. About five minutes later, Ryuu came in and took the tray of food and left again.

Lying in my bed, I yawned. Tired, I decided to go to bed. It had been a long day of really, nothingness. Other than sweeping and meeting the dragon spirit I did nothing. Slowly I drifted into sleep.


End file.
